


Romano

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: Hetalia Stories [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gen, i don't like making tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: After Italy, there was Romano. Along with Italy, he's lived a fairly normal reborn life. His mission is the help Italy awaken the others, and defeat his own darkness that targets him.(I own nothing but the idea. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.)





	1. Prologue

I remember when I found out who I was. It all started with a dream, just like Fratello. Only, I didn't see the same things he saw. I saw something different.

_I woke up in a dark void. There was no one, except for me._

_"Hello?" I called out. There was no answer. I stood up and started to move around, looking for something if not another person._

_"Hello?" I repeated but was once again met in silence. Then, I felt a chill run up my spine. I shivered and turned around, but there was nothing there. Next, came a whisper. I whipped back around but still saw nothing._

_"I know you're there! Come out!" I was met with laughter, and my eyes widened as I saw a large creature in front of me. It was black as a starless night, with glowing red eyes and a wide mouth showing off white, sharp teeth tipped with red. I couldn't see how large this thing really was, as it seemed to blend with the void. I could only stand there paralyzed as it reached what looked like a bony hand around my neck._

_"I've found you," he taunted. I could only sputter and gasp for air as his grip tightened. His laughter rang in my ears as I could feel myself slipping away from consciousness._

_Like Fratello, my life would take a turn down the same road his life did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same thing goes for this one. I own nothing but the idea, characters may be OOC, and I can do whatever I want but use it for profit. It will be updated between Friday-Sunday, like Italy.


	2. Chapter 1

My eyes snapped open to be met with the wood of the table. My body was shaking, my breathing non-existent, and my heart racing. I could still hear Fratello stirring the pasta, so I took a deep breath as quietly as I could before standing up on my wobbly legs. The chair scraped against the tile floor as I stood up, causing Fratello to turn around.

“And how was your nap?” he asked. I didn't say anything and instead walked over to the oven to take out the pizza. I didn't miss the concerned look on his face.

"Come on, let's go," I said as I put the pizza on a plate and headed to the living room. He followed closely behind.

 

The party was normal, to say the least. Normal, everyday things went down, such as Fratello hanging onto the Potato Bastard and me yelling at the Tomato Bastard because he did or was about to do something stupid. It's not that I'm mean, I just don't know how to show I care for him. Anyway, afterward, we cleaned up what we could before mama stopped us.

“Feli, Lovi, you two can wait until morning to clean,” she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

“Yes! You two deserve it for the amazing party! Now, up to bed,” she said before kissing our cheeks and heading to her room. I looked at my brother as he did to me and we both shrugged and headed to our own room.

"Night Lovi!" he said as he got into his bed.

"Night Fratello," I said as I got under the covers of my own. I fell asleep quickly, to my surprise. I thought I would have another nightmare, only I didn't. Actually, I didn't have any dreams. I didn't worry about it, though, it just was surprising. Usually, I had dreams every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you dont need to know this but something took over me and told me to aggressively play the got theme on my kazoo


	3. Chapter 2

When I woke up, Fratello was gone.

"Fratello?" I whispered but recieved no answer. "Shit."

I quickly jumped out of bed to look for him.

"Fratello? Where are you?" I whisper shouted, but still nothing. When I went downstairs, I saw mama standing in her doorway.

"Lovi?"

"Mama-"

"Lovi, what is it?" I hesitated. "Lovino, tell me."

"Well...Feli's gone." I saw the color drain from her face. Then she sighed and headed into the garden.

"Mama...?" She didn't turn back. I simply stood there, speechless and unsure of what to do.

Just then, the door opened, and to my relief, I saw it was Fratello.

"Where have you been?" I asked.

"Out," he replied.

"Out? So early in the morning? And without a note? Mama was worried sick!" I saw his sheepish look.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't tell me, tell her!" I pointed to the backyard and watched him go. Then I headed into the kitchen.

As I was getting the ingredients out, something dropped onto the counter.

"Hmm?" I picked it up and saw it was a piece of folded paper. I unfolded it and saw it was a note, only it was written in Latin.

"'The Aquila awakens the Marsican,'" I read. "What? Ok, if this is supposed to be a joke, it's not a very good one."

I stuffed it in my pocket and continued making breakfast. I tried to forget about it, only I couldn't. It just didn't feel right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM! UPDATED!


	4. Chapter 3

I was finishing up breakfast when mama came into the room. 

"Lovi? I need to talk to you," she said quietly.

"What is it?" She motioned me to sit down at the table with her, so I turned off the stove and sat with her.

"Lovi, when you and your brother were born, I was given a secret I was not allowed to tell you until he showed up for Feliciano." I was confused.

"Until  _who_ showed up?"

"His name is Rome." ... _Rome?_

"Like...the country?" She nodded seriously.

"Yes."

"Well, who is he?"

"He's the personification of Rome, just as you and your brother are of Italy. You are the south, while he is the north." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. No one would. It sounded like a child's story. 

"No offense, but that is very hard to believe."

"I understand that. Your brother was the same way."

"Where is he?"

"Upstairs, but let's no bother him." 

"Why?"

"Because. Now, there's something I need you to do." She held out her hand and opened it to reveal a red pill. "I need you to take this."

"Why?"

"It will restore your memories." I stared at the pill. I didn't like it.

"I don't like it."

"I know you don't, and neither do I, but you have too. It's the only way for you to remember."

"But what if I don't want to remember?"

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in that matter," she said grimly. "And neither do I. So please, take it."

There was a small part of me that told me to take it. It wouldn't stop. So to shut it up, I blindly swallowed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't posted in weeks and thought I wouldn't this week either since I had no wifi. But luck was with me. Also, I have concept art I guess, and will post it on DeviantART if you want. It's shitty just to warn ya


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you probably have been wondering where I was with this story. My excuse is that I had no wifi. I did get some shit done, it's just posting it I procrastinate with. I don't know why, so don't bother asking if you were. I do have wifi now, so I can't use that as an excuse anymore. Also, I'm going to post the rest of the chapters in this story first before it gets to the part where he and Italy are supposed to meet so that way they can flow side by side you know? So chapters for this story will most likely be posted in the middle of this week and not just on Friday - Sunday.

_"Byzantine, Grandpa Rome told Italy he will be leaving us. It's true, isn't it?"_

_"I'm afraid it is, Romano."_

_"Then you're next, aren't you?"_

_"I'm afraid I am."_

_"What will we do when that day comes?"_

_"Well, both of you will have to carry on our legacy."_

_"And if we can't?"_

_"Do not say such things. I know you two will be able to do it."_

 

_Distant screams reached my ears. Smoke entered my nose next, then pain registered throughout my body. I bit my lips as I propped myself up on my elbows. I saw my right arm burned and my right foot twisted at an unnatural angle. I looked around and saw no one, and the screaming has become more sparse. The only thing I saw was the Ancient Roman buildings burned and fallen. I then heard footsteps and turned to see Byzantine. He was grim-faced and wounded as well. Blood was splattered in his brown hair and on his tan skin. I tried to crawl over to him, and he picked up his pace. Once he reached me, he lifted me and headed back from where he came from._

_"So he's gone," I said as he started to open his mouth. He closed it and nodded. "How is Italy?"_

_"He's doing okay. He's received medical attention."_

_"Good." I drifted off before he could say anything else._

 

_The sound of construction made me open my eyes to the building of a cathedral. It looked similar to the Susa Cathedral._

_"Oy, Lovino!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to see a man in his early 40s._

_"What is it, Nicolo?"_

_"Your brother was here earlier. I thought you might be looking for him."_

_"Oh, why thank you. Which way did he go?" Nicolo pointed west, and I headed off in that direction. I pushed past the brushes and saw a horrific sight ahead._

 

_There was nothing but corpses and the cries of the ill. No construction, no blue skies, and no healthy people. Their hands were black, their skin dotted with buboes, and faces blotched with tears. The dead were not any different. As I looked through the sea of the Black Plague, I spotted my brother, the only one who looked remotely healthy, which wouldn't last long the more he lingered here. I ran up to him and grabbed his hand._

_"Come on, Fratello, let's get out of here!" I quickly got him away from there and refused to look back._

 

_My brother staggered in my study with tears. I already knew what had happened. I was already prepared for this day. So I held my arms out, and my brother came running into them. I simply held him and let him cry his heart out. I've already done my weeping for today._

 

_I hiss as the pain spreads throughout my body. Damn them, damn them all! I can't wait for the day we fight for our independence. My people are restless, I can feel it, and I don't blame them. I'm finished being controlled by another country!  Damn them! Damn them! Damn you Spain!_

 

_I'm standing with Fratello in front of Leonardo Da Vinci's "The Baptism of Christ," his first painting._

_"It's amazing, huh Fratello?"_

_"Yeah, it is."_

 

_I'm out in the garden doing mundane things when a beautiful lady in a form-fitted dress and brown hair pulled neatly back comes up to me._

_"Lovino, your brother will be here shortly to help you. You are to pick the vegetables."_

_"Yes, Lady Medici."_

 

_Damn Spain! Damn him to hell! I want him gone! We both do! I don't give a damn on what religion I believe in, he can't just come in and burn my people! I'll kill him! I'll kill him myself if I have to!"_

 

_The Renaissance has come to an end. Fratello seems to be having a good life with the Potato Bastard. I don't care for him much, but he seems to be making Italy happy, and that's all I need. Besides, he's the mother to my new nephew Rome and I feel weird when I try to hate him._

 

_Austria decided to waltz into my country now. He seemed better, at first. Then he gave me back to Spain. I didn't mind living there. He had Hungary. Next thing I know, I officially live with Spain. Unfortunately, I couldn't hide from him like I did the first time. Honestly, I wish I could rebel. Fratello wishes he could rebel. My people wish I could rebel. However, we can't. Grandpa Rome says we can't mess with the timeline, whatever that means._

 

_Some French man named Napoleon invaded today. Fratello told me he invaded other places too, such as Egypt and the Tomato Bastard. I don't know how much longer I can take all of this invading._

 

_The Second Italian War of Independence. Fratello was able to retake his portion, but we're still working on retaking my part. Austria remains here, but we'll drive him out soon._

_We are complete. We have retaken our lands. However, I don't feel complete. Not in my nation form, but in my human form. Fratello has a family. He has a loving wife (I mean they are literally husband and wife now no doubt about it), and 3 wonderful sons. I love my nephews, and I'm happy for Fratello, but when I look or think of them, I feel a little sense of jealousy. To top it off, I've been feeling weird every time I see or think of the Tomato Bastard. I honestly don't know what it is, but I hope it passes._

_Enter World War 1. It was us, France, Russia, and Britain against Austria and Hungary. Is that right? I don't know, I had other shit on my mind. It was a very confusing time for me, and it had to deal with the Tomato Bastard. Yeah, it turns out that those weird feelings I had were because I liked him. Shocking, right?_

 

_Hello, World War 2. During this war, I was a little more alert to what was going on. My reason? I have a child. Well, two actually. They're his capital, Madrid, and one of my cities, Naples. This is why I paid more attention to this war, even with Spain claiming they were neutral. He is still bedridden and Madrid is a newborn. My country, however, was apart of the war, so I need to defend Naples until he's grown more, as he is a newborn too._

 

_We surrendered to the Allies. Fratello is hurt, and I understand that. He's going up against his wife. I just hope it works out for them once this is all over._

 

_We declared war on Germany. My nephews are not very happy with that, and neither am I. Family against family, and I hate it._

 

_Well, the American recognized us as an official country. I would never admit it to his face, but it did feel nice._


	6. Chapter 5

My eyes snapped open. I couldn't feel my body, and my head felt as if something was hitting my temples in my skull. I stared at the ceiling as I waited to regain control of my body. Then I slowly drew in more breaths and sat up. I looked around the bedroom, which felt alien to me.

"Lovino," I heard a voice say. I turned and saw Byzantine standing next to a woman in the doorway. She looked familiar, with her brown hair streaked with grey. Her name remained vacant, though.

"Lovino, are you ready?" I slowly nodded. I didn't know why I was so reluctant to leave. It was as if something was tugging on my soul begging me to stay. I ignored it to the best of my ability, stood up, and followed Byzantine to the front door.

"Lovi," I heard the woman say. I turned around and it all came back. I remembered who she was; my mother. Mama walked up to me and placed her hand on my cheek.

"Stay safe out there," she whispered. "I love you."

At that moment, I felt tears prick my eyes, and I leaned into her touch.

"I love you too," I whispered. I turned back to Byzantine and smiled nervously at him. He smiled back before beckoning to the door.

"Good luck, Lovi," mama said. I nodded at her before following after Byzantine out into the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look still late on updates uwu (sorry for the uwu)
> 
>  
> 
> (not really)


	7. Chapter 6

I followed Byzantine as we walked alongside Fratello and Grandpa Rome's footsteps into the dense forest.

"I am guessing we are going to The Arena?" I stated. Byzantine nodded.

"Yes. We will meet Rome and Italy there." 

"We'll be facing Diavolo soon, right?"

"I know you want to face him as quickly as possible-"

"Very quickly."

"But we must have patience. You are out of practice with your magic. Running in blind would be foolish, and we cannot revive you again." I knew that was true. I was just impatient to wait. I desperately want to kill Diavolo.

"Spain has not awakened yet, has he?"

"Not yet, I am afraid. That will be your job, however, once your mission is complete." I missed Spain. I miss him, Naples, and Madrid, and I pray they are okay.

Byzantine stopped where the other's steps stopped. He drew his sword and drew the Weaponry magic circle. Once he finished, the world turned red, and I was met with Grandpa Rome's smiling face.

"Ah, Lovi! Byzantine! We have been waiting for you!"

"Hello, Grandfather. Where is Italy?"

"He is in the city. He will be back soon. I will send word you are here."

"Tell him we will be in The Arena," Byzantine cut in. "Romano, we need to have one training session before you go off with your brother." I bit back a sigh.

"Alright. It was wonderful to see you, Grandfather." I turned and followed Byzantine to the home of many battles; The Arena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow tis a chapter  
> also i started the series The Borgias, and i LOVE the music. Especially Cesare and Lucrezia's theme


	8. Chapter 7

Byzantine and I walked through the iron gates of one of the many archway entrances into The Arena. The dirt ground was solid beneath my feet as I walked toward the middle of the fighting field. Byzantine continued and turned once he was a few feet away from me, then drew his sword. He was never one to use his magic.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and summoned my own weapon, a Lance. I held it to where the spear end pointed at Byzantine. I let him get ready, then I charged. I let out a yell and thrusted my Lance towards him. He quickly moved to the side. I spun the Lance around and charged again. This time he drew his sword upwards underneath my Lance and pointed the spear end towards the sky.

As the blade and hilt of our weapons pressed together, we stared hard into each other's eyes. His face slowly started to morph into the ugly form of Diavolo, and it ignited a burning rage inside me. I quickly threw the sword blade to the side and brought the spear end down. I heard the clatter of armor being hit and quickly moved back to summon my own armor.

My Piercing Armor had black cloth underneath all the gold armor, which covered almost my entire body. I charged once again towards the vision of Diavolo and thrusted my Lance quick and sharp. I was not letting him get any hits on me, and I avoided his blade in quick movements. 

"Romano," he said quietly as if he were taunting me. I ignored him and kept attacking. "Romano," he said again, only sharper and clearer. I ignored him once again.

"Romano!" I snapped back to reality and stopped my Lance just a few inches away from Byzantine's face. He was breathing hard, and I realized I was too. Once he got it under control, he spoke.

"You were good, but next time, try  _not_ to kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but k-12 is a BOP ALBUM AND THE FACT THAT MELANIE LET US WATCH THE MOVIE ONLINE FOR FREE IS AMAZING GOD BLESS HER WE DON'T DESERVE HER


	9. Chapter 8

I made my way back to my room in the house we were all staying in. Once I cleaned and dressed, I sent for Fratello. He knocked on my door a minute later.

"Lovi~!" he said happily and wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't one for hugs, but I slowly wrapped my arms around him back. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I answered. "And you?"

"I'm good Lovi!" I stepped aside and let him in. I grabbed a chair from the desk in the corner and let him sit on the bed. "How was training?" he asked me.

"It was good, although I almost killed Byzantine."

"Oof," he chuckled.

"How is your training Fratello?"

"It went okay, for the most part."

"You remembered again." He nodded.

"Yeah. I was doing well before. Now I lost it."

"You'll get it back."

"Not as easy, though." A small silence settled over us. "When you both got in, I talked to Byzantine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said you might be ready. He said you seemed to retain so much after being locked away for so many years."

"He did? He said that?"

"He did. Congratulations, Lovi." I didn't miss the envy in his voice. Tone-wise, he was never a good liar. I was thinking of what to say next until a knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened it to see one of the maids who worked in the house. 

"Master Rome would like to see both of you." I thanked her and motioned for Fratello to follow. I knocked on the wooden doors to his large office, which opened seemingly on their own. We walked in and were soon surrounded by walls lined with books in mostly Greek and Latin. We sat in the comfy chairs in the corner while we waited for him to finish up his work. Once he was finished, he stood up and came over to us. He didn't greet us, he simply cut to the chase.

"Italy, I want you to start training with Byzantine. Romano, you will start training with me." We said nothing as we waited for him to continue. "Romano, both Byzantine and I believe you are close to being ready. Soon, you will start training against others. Italy, Byzantine will start helping you from now on. Once we are back to where we were, we'll continue where we left off. Understand?" We both nodded.

"Good. You're dismissed." As I moved back to my room, I looked out the large windows towards the woodlands. Clouds started to gather, but the trees started to blow to the side harder. A war was coming. Fratello might be upset, but I am scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *default dances on my procrastination* [I actually wrote this earlier in the week so]


	10. Chapter 9

It was late in the night when I was awoken by Grandpa Rome. He stood over me decked out in full armor.

"Get ready. We're leaving."

"Where?" I asked groggily and propped myself on my elbows.

"Earth Land," he replied. "We're to meet the Masters Mavis and Makarov." I vaguely remembered one of those names. I remembered Earth Land was where my Requip magic originated from, but I've never been there before. I've only seen parts of the land on the Universal Map, and even then it wasn't much. I still got up and dressed anyway.

Grandpa Rome waited for me in the hallway, then we quickly and quietly made our way to the Translation Chamber. It was in reality just a void and empty room that we use to travel to another place via magic. I never understood why it shared a name with the infamous Translation Chambers made by Obscurists. At least when we did it, it didn't hurt.

We stood in the middle of the room, and my vision was once again wrapped in red, before clearing up to reveal a peaceful beach. In all the places to train, they chose a beach. Besides that, I also saw who I presumed the Masters were; a young girl and an older man.

"It's nice to see you again, Rome," the man said warmly. "And you must be Romano. It's nice to meet you, as well." We shook hands, and I did the same with the girl.

"We've heard good things about you! It's not every day you hear about someone being locked away and still keeping that much knowledge. I'm Master Mavis, the first Master of Fairy Tail!"

"And I am Master Makarov, the current Master of Fairy Tail."

"It's nice to meet you both," I said unsure of what to truly say.

"Thank you for meeting us here," Grandpa Rome cut in. "I appreciate you agreeing to help Romano."

"Of course! We consider you both friends!" Mavis said in reply. "Now, shall we begin?" They all turned to me. I felt nervous but nodded my head nonetheless.

"Then let's begin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember jack from Fairy Tail so please don't hurt me if I get something wrong


	11. Chapter 10

I requipped my Piercing Armor, and held my Lance in front of me, ready for anything they throw at me. I watched as Makarov's right arm swell as large as a giant's, and I quickly moved as he charged towards me. He punched at the ground, and once the dirt cleared I saw a hole where I was originally standing. I saw him getting ready to swing again, and I quickly charged forward before he could attack. I hit him with the tip of my Lance, and I felt myself push him backward. Dirt stirred once again, and I saw he was holding back my weapon with his enlarged fist once it cleared. I drew back and tried another way.

I started to move towards him in a zig-zag pattern, and once he swung, I quickly leaped the other way and thrusted my Lance. It hit his arm and pushed him back, but even with that, it did very little damage. It continued this way for a while, but I refused to stop. If I stopped, I failed. Eventually, Mavis stepped in. 

She raised her arms and summoned a large wolf beast. I refused to let myself be appalled by this, and charged toward it with a battle cry. As the tip of my weapon hit the beast, it vanished. I turned toward Mavis, who had a smile.

"Illusion magic usually gets the best of others. Good job." Then she quickly moved away as Makarov ran behind her. I was suddenly hit with a force of wind and was thrown back. I was able to land on my feet somehow and dodged a fire attack soon after. I bit my lip and charged at him for the umpteenth time. He raised his hand toward me, and I felt my armor and weapon dispell, but I refused to stop, and we collided arms with each other. As I stared into his eyes, I saw a glimmer in them.

"I don't completely know what your mission is, but that anger may serve well. That won't always be the case. Just remember that." Then he grabbed my wrists and forced my hands at my side. 

"Requip wise, he's good. That anger, combined with love and grief, will serve him well against your Diavolo. I say he's ready." Mavis said to Grandpa Rome.

"As do I," Makarov chimed in. Grandpa Rome nodded.

"I say so too. Thank you, Masters. Romano, let's go. We're not finished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i aint got no words for this chapter. Also I wanna finish Italy first before Romano, and with how Romano just got his act together, there may come a moment where Romano will be on hiatus for a very very short time so Italy can finish first. BUT THAT WILL BE IN THE FUTURE SO DON'T EVEN WORRY YOUR PRETTY LITTLE HEADS OVER IT


	12. Chapter 11

"Where are we going next?" I asked Grandpa Rome.

"I know you'll have to fight Diavolo alone, but since we're unlocking all your magic at once, we might as well explore stage one as well." Stage one is known as Demon Weapons. There's a school that trains those who are weapons and who wish to become meisters called the DWMA.

"So we're going back to the DWMA?"

"Yes." I figured so.

"But my meister and weapon is Spain. Who else am I compatible with?"

"Feliciano." He's not wrong, Fratello and I are compatible, but even so, it's not like Spain and me. Feli and I can only stand each other's wavelengths for a certain amount of time. I think it's because we have unspoken envy between us.

"Has he completed his Requip training yet?"

"No, and it's getting the best of him. That's why I think for him we need to start from the beginning. Give him a break. I've sent a message to Byzantine. They'll be here soon. Until then, we'll make training arrangments with Lord Death." Lord Death, the founder of the DWMA. I've met him before. Every one of us in the Weaponry Guild has, as we had to train at the DWMA before. I remember my time there as if it happened yesterday.

Once again, Grandpa Rome drew the Weaponry magic circle, and we were surrounded by that red light again, before appearing in front of Lord Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me forget everything from Soul Eater


	13. Chapter 12

"Julius! Lovino! Lovely to see you two again!" Lord Death said.

"Hello sir," I said with a smile. "It's lovely to see you again, too."

"What brings you here on this fine day? More additions of your's and Antonio's to enroll?"

"Not today, I'm afraid," Grandpa Rome cut in. "We need a training ground. We have just recently found Lovino and his brother again, and we need to see if they need training in their Demon Weapon skills again. Feliciano will be joining us soon."

"Of course! I'll speak with Stein and Sid, and help you find a place."

"Thank you."

"Until then, you're welcome to stay here in Death City. I can get Marie on it."

"We would appreciate it. Thank you."

"Of course. Would you like some tea while you wait?" Grandpa Rome and I both smiled at him.

"Yes, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know short as hell sorry


	14. Chapter 13

We eventually found a place where we could train. Sid said he would keep his classroom reserved after school for us. I sent word to Fratello, and he and Byzantine arrived not long after. Fratello was happy to see Lord Death and the others again. The two of us ended up eating out together while we waited for school to finish.

"How was everything while I was gone?"

"Things have been good. The border is fading, though. How about you? How was your training?"

"It went good."

"I'm glad." There was another silence, however, this one was uncomfortable.

“Lovi,” Fratello said slowly, “Do you think we’ll ever find them?” 

“Find who? We know too many people.” 

“You know who I mean. I’ve been thinking about Germany, Rome, Verona, Berlin. And I can tell you’ve been thinking about Spain, Naples, and Madrid.” I waited for him to continue. “This whole process is taking too long. What if Diavolo gets to them? What if he then gets after the others, too? What if he gets Japan and his cities, America and his states, Canada and his territories, all of them? What if we’re the only ones to survive?” 

“Feli, listen to me,” I said seriously. “We will find them. That I can promise. Every last one of us will make it out alive. You know why? Because all of us are too damn stubborn to die. We are not going to let Diavolo take us out without a fight! We didn’t let him before, and we’re not going to do it again! This time, we understand what we’re dealing with. Our time has come, Feli, and we’re going to defeat him once and for all, even if it’s the last thing we do!” I panted and let go of his shoulders I seemed to have grabbed. I could see the fire building up in Fratello’s eyes, and I knew he stood with what I said. 

Together, we would help each other build up the strength to defeat Diavolo, even if it’s the last thing we will ever do.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo chapter time

Soon it was time to train. We were going up against Stein, who was one of the best meisters at this academy and still is. I went first against him. 

Fratello changed into his Falchion, and I wasted no time in attacking. I charged toward him, and when I saw him ready to dodge, I turned the other way, cutting him off. I swung Fratello, narrowly missing Stein’s arm. I saw him swing his hand to my side, and I jumped back. I charged again and was able to swing at him again. I hit him with the end of Fratello, as I didn’t want to truly cut him. 

I was able to leave a few marks on him before I started to hold myself back. I remembered what Master Makarov had said. 

_ “That anger may serve well. That won't always be the case. Just remember that.”  _

I had to calm down, and that’s when Stein was able to land a hit on me. It wasn’t much, and to my surprise, he didn’t use his soul wavelength on me, but it was enough to snap me out of my thoughts. When we finished, I saw the look in Fratello’s eyes. He knew something was up, and as usual, would probably ask eventually. 

He was next, and he did quite well, landing some hits on him. He was exhausted though, so I did end up carrying back to the place we were staying at.


End file.
